Wanna Play A Game?
by RichOverlordSam
Summary: Rachel and Aidan moved to San Fransisco to escape Samara and the memories haunting them. But Samara shows up and kidnaps Aidan. Now it's up to Rachel to save him, but Samara has lots of tricks up her sleeve... COMPLETE!
1. Aden's Trance

Okay, this is my very first fan fic so R&R. Summary, well Samara's back, and she's totally messed up. Any way here is Chapter 1!

* * *

Rachel Keller sighed and looked in the back seat of her car. Aden was looking out the window watching the landscape go by. Ever since their second run-in with Samara, he had been different. _Well I'd be different, too if I was possessed by revenge-driven demon_, Rachel thought. They were moving; again. This time they were headed for San Francisco. _Maybe, just maybe, she won't show up this time. How could she? She's trapped in a well, again._

A couple hours later they arrived at their new house. It was a two story building, painted white with a black roof. "Isn't this nice Aden?" asked Rachel. Aden just nodded. They walked up to the front door and went in. The house was pretty big, and could fit their stuff easily. "This is the perfect house. It's so big. We'll love living here," Rachel said, a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah," Aden replied.

A few weeks later…

Things had been pretty normal. All their stuff had been put in the right spot. It was perfect. "Aden, I'm leaving for my job interview, so you'll be home alone for a couple hours."

"Okay, Rachel, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Call if something's wrong, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." _He hasn't been himself lately. I worry about him. I wonder if something's wrong. Maybe I should call a therapist. No, I don't have enough money. I should just talk to him more._

A few hours later…

Rachel walked through door into her new home and kicked off her shoes. "Aden I'm home." Nobody answered. "Aden! Aden answer me!" She walked down the hallway into the den. Aden was sitting in front of the TV, staring. Only the whites of his eyes were visible. Then, he suddenly got up. He slowly started to walk toward the TV. "ADEN!" Rachel screamed.

Then, Aden stopped, turned, and looked at her. He then fell to the floor, unconscious. Rachel ran over to him and knelt down. She picked up his head and whispered, "Aden, Aden please wake up. Please." Then she glanced at the TV and saw...

* * *

So there ends the first chapter. I've been really bored this summer so I'll update soon.


	2. Wanna Play A Game?

Okay. I know the last chapter was short but this one is a bit longer and a lot better!

* * *

She glanced at the TV and saw Samara. "I found you," said a thin, whispery voice, as cold as ice, eager for her revenge, a voice like that of Satan's. "Get away from me you… you monster!" Rachel screamed. Samara just laughed, a laugh so cold and so chilling, that you got the feeling you would never be happy again, and then the TV turned off and Aden woke up. 

"Rachel. What happened?" he asked.

"She's back," Rachel replied.

A few days later…

Rachel's and Aden 's lives had pretty much returned to normal. Rachel's job interview was successful and was hired as an editor for a local newspaper. Aden was enrolled in a new school and had made several new friends. But things were never normal for long in the Keller household.

At 6:30AM Rachel woke up, ate breakfast, showered, changed, and went to the bathroom to apply makeup. When she looked in the mirror she saw Samara behind her, holding up a knife, ready to strike. Rachel turned around and saw no one. She looked in the mirror again but Samara was gone. "Did I scare you?" said the voice from before. Then the horrible laughter and all was quiet.

" Aden !" Rachel called and walked downstairs. When she got to the den she saw Aden in front of the TV, in the same trance-like state as before. She ran over and grabbed his shoulders shouting, "Wake up, Aden ! Please, wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, good morning Rachel. I'm going to school now. See you later." And with that he left.

When Rachel arrived at work she sat at her desk and started editing. But all she could think about was Samara and Aden .

Aden arrived home from school at 4:00. He went to his room and started his homework. After a few torturous minutes of English, the TV turned on. "Hello, Aden . Wanna play a game with me?" It was Samara. _I need to get out of here_, thought Aden . But he couldn't move. "Come to me," said the voice.

Rachel got out of her car and headed into the house. " Aden , I'm Home," she called.

" Aden 's not here. He's with me," Samara said tauntingly. Then, the TV came to life. On the screen was Aden with Samara right behind him. Next to Aden was a well. Samara came up from behind him and pushed him into the well. "Ha ha ha!"

"Rachel, help me!" he cried.

"No! Samara, give me back my son!"

"Ha ha ha! If you want your son back you must get him yourself!"

* * *

So, Samara is back! What will Rachel do? Well, you have to wait. Please reveiw, as this is my first fan fiction and if you don't like something you need to tell me, cuz I might make more. 


	3. The Rules

Okay so things are about to start getting interesting. R&R!

* * *

"Ha ha ha! If you want your son back you must get him yourself!"

"But- but how?"

"If you want your son back you must play a game with me. I will give you 12 hours to come up with an answer. When you have one turn on the TV and change the channel to number 7. Then you can attempt to get your son back."

The TV turned off. Rachel knelt down in front of the TV and wept. She cried tears of sorrow- for Aden was in danger; she cried tears of rage- for Samara was gambling with his life; and she cried tears of hate- for Samara was ruthless and cruel, never thinking twice about what she had done.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes, Rachel stopped crying and thought, _Crying will get me nowhere. I must save my son. But Samara has seems to have a backup plan. Why? Why does this always happen to me? Okay I've made my choice. I have to save Aden._

Rachel grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She changed the channel to number 7 and saw the ring. Next was the tape. Rachel watched but didn't worry. She knew what do, if after all this was _the_ tape and not a copy. Then Samara's well appeared, but there was no Samara. Several seconds later a hand shot up. Samara climbed out of the well and walked toward Rachel. She crawled through the TV and stood up.

"What is your answer?" she asked.

"I will do whatever it takes to save my son," Rachel replied.

"Good. I will explain what to do here and now. Over the course of seven days we will play seven games. Whoever wins the most games gets to determine Aden's fate. If you win, you may take him and I will never disturb you again. If I win, I will kill Aden and possess him, therefore forcing you to become my mom. If you try to get rid of me it will be your last mistake. I will return Aden to you tonight. If you try to run, you will be annihilated. Have fun."

Samara then turned into a puddle of water and disappeared. "Rachel, are you home? Where are you?" It was Aden.

" Aden I'm downstairs!" Aden ran down the steps into the den and flew into Rachel's outstretched arms. " Aden, tomorrow I'll have to fight Samara. If I lose you lose your life. We need to make sure this is our final showdown with her. We have to make sure once and for all that Samara is gone. While we fight, make some sort of plan. You're a smart boy; I know you'll figure something out. Are you in?"

"Rachel… I'll do whatever it takes to stop Samara. In fact, you should rest up for your, um…, fight. I'll start thinking right now." So Rachel went up to bed while Aden thought of a plan to overthrow Samara…

* * *

What will happen next? Well, you have to wait for an update. Note: I am on a swim team so I have meets Thursdays and Tuesdays so unless it's cancelled I won't be able to update.


	4. Hide And Go Die

Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I had lots of graduation parties to go to and stuff. Anyway here's Chapter 4!

* * *

The next morning… 

Rachel woke up and headed downstairs to see Aden before playing games with Samara. But, when she got downstairs, Aden was gone. And to make matters worse, Samara was in the den waiting for Rachel.

"It's about time you got up," said Samara, a bit gruffly. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel replied. Then, samara grabbed her wrist and pushed Rachel into the TV.

Rachel got up and looked around. She saw the well, and the trees surrounding it. Every thing was black and white, drained of color, butshe herself was not. She instantly recognized what she saw and what she didn't see. She didn't see Aden. " Aden!" she called as she walked over to the well. When she looked down she saw Aden, peacefully sleeping at the bottom.

"I see you found him. Well then, I guess I should finish up the rules." It was Samara. "Every time you win a game, the well will become less deep, but when I win a game it gets deeper. If you win just one more game than me, you will be able to get him out without climbing down. Now the first game, hide and go seek, with a twist."

"What do you mean 'with a twist'?"

"I count to 50, you hide. If I find you, you will be killed. Understood? Great. One. Two. Three…"

While Samara counted Rachel ran as fast as she possibly could. After what seemed like torturous hours of running she heard, "Fifty! Ready or not, here I come!"

After hearing that Rachel moved even faster, adrenaline pumping through her, making her faster and stronger. But it wasn't enough. "BOO!" Samara shouted. It startled Rachel so much; she fell to the ground helpless and alone. "HA HA HA!" laughed Samara. Then, Samara came from behind ready to strike with a deadly knife.

Samara was cold, ruthless, and cruel. She brought down the knife and stabbed Rachel in the back. "No," whispered Rachel. "This can't be happening." There was a great flash and. "It's your turn to be it."

It was Samara. "What do you mean? I lost."

"Didn't I tell you? It's best two out of three. Go."

"One. Two. Three…" Rachel counted then headed into the forest. Rachel moved slowly and quietly, so that Samara wouldn't hear. After a couple minutes she was back at the well. _I must've ran in a circle_, she thought. Then, she noticed Samara was in front of the well. Rachel ran up and pushed her in.

There was another flash of light and… "Good job," Samara growled. Since the score is tied this match will be timed."

"Wait, before we begin, how come I didn't die?"

"Because. This is my world. I control it. Ready… One. Two. Three…"

Rachel ran into the woods, knowing it wouldn't help her because Samara controlled everything. But then Rachel remembered. It was something helpful, but Samara was already at 35, she couldn't make it. But she had to, for Aden.

Rachel turned around and headed for the well. She took a sudden turn to avoid being in Samara's path, and reached the clearing with the well. Rachel walked towards it… and climbed down.

When she reached the bottom she saw Aden. He was sleeping peacefully. "Oh, Aden. I can't believe she put you here. Don't worry I'll save you. I promise." Rachel just sat in the well, not caring that her pants were getting wet.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." It was Samara. _Please don't find me, please don't find me_, Rachel thought. Then, Samara poked her head into the well. Rachel waited for certain doom, but Samara didn't come down. _Of course, she's afraid of water. She was killed in this well._ After several more minutes Samara finally said, "Time's up."

There was another brilliant flash of light, and Rachel was back in her living room, Aden beside her. Absolutely no time had passed while Rachel played hide and go die with Samara. "You win this round," Samara growled. Then Aden woke up. The rest of the day went normally, but tomorrow would be a different story…

* * *

Wasn't that interesting? Well, I've been busy a lot lately and I'm starting to experience some writer's block so if you have an idea for a game tell me! I moght use it in the next chapter! 


	5. The Touch Of Doom

Sorry I haven't updated. Parties, sleepovers, swim meets, amusement parks...It's all so much.

* * *

Rachel went to bed that night restless. She knew she needed sleep for her next game with Samara, but sleep wouldn't come. At about midnight Aden came into the room. "Rachel, I can't sleep," he whispered. 

"Neither can I," she answered. " Aden, I have some sleeping pills. Maybe we should use those."

"It's worth a shot," he said. So, she went downstairs to get the pills and a glass of water. She and Aden took some pills and fell fast asleep.

_Rachel_, Aden said, _now that we're asleep, she can't hear us. _

_What are you talking about, Aden? _

_Remember, she can't hear us when we sleep. I have a plan, but most of it depends on_ _luck. _

_Well, it's better than no plan. _

_Good, than here it goes… _

The next morning Rachel went downstairs, expecting Samara to be there, but she wasn't. Rachel turned on the TV and sat in front of it waiting. When she felt a push from behind, she wasn't surprised.

"Sorry I'm late," Samara said, "But I had business to take care of. Okay today we play tag. This is how it works. I will be it first. I have to tag you in two minutes or I lose. If you're tagged you're it and you have two minutes to tag me. Get it? Good. Ready? Go!"

Rachel ran knowing she couldn't out run Samara. But Rachel had ten cups of coffee that morning, and the extra caffeine made her go faster than she thought she ever could. For one minute Rachel out ran Samara, then Samara caught up and tagged her.

Rachel turned around, but Samara was gone. Rachel headed back to the clearing, expecting Samara to be there, and she was right. Samara was running in the same direction, and didn't even notice Rachel was behind her. Rachel backed up and ran toward Samara. She leaped over the well and caught up to Samara. She was so close, so close, and then she got her.

Rachel turned around and quickly got into the well. Samara didn't notice and kept going. Rachel decided to catch her breath, then get out or Samara would find her. But she was so tired. More tired than she should have been. It must have been a part of Samara's plan. Rachel climbed out then ran into the woods.

For the next few hours Samara and Rachel ran around tagging each other, but never taking more than two minutes to tag someone. Now, Samara was it and Rachel was running in random directions trying to shake her off. Rachel noticed a small path and followed it. It led to the barn where Samara used to live. Rachel ran inside and poked her head out a little bit.

Samara was coming out of the woods, but didn't notice Rachel. Rachel ran into a stall and hid behind some bales of hay. "30 seconds left," muttered Samara. Samara walked past the stall and up the ladder to her bedroom. Rachel quickly and quietly got out and ran to the house. She opened the door and ran into the bathroom where Mr. Morgan killed himself. She closed the door locked it and counted. "5…4…3…2…1…"

Rachel and Aden were back in the den. Samara was on the screen saying, "You win this round, but tomorrow I'm not going to be so nice."

* * *

Okay to Michael Jackson's Girl: Thank you! I might use your idea but I've had this one in my mind for a while so... People R&R! Seriously!


	6. Evil Pie

Sorry I haven't updated. I've had some serious writer's block. C'mon people gimme your ideas! I could seriously use them!

* * *

The next morning Rachel and Aden went downstairs to wait for Samara. They sat anxiously waiting for Samara to come, hoping the challenge wouldn't be too terrible. 

When Samara finally came to drag them into the TV, Rachel was too nervous to care why Samara had taken so long.

"The challenge is a pie eating contest," Samara said flatly. "We have an infinite amount of pies and whoever eats the most before puking wins."

"Umm…. Okay," Rachel replied a little grossed out.

"Ready. Set. Stuff your face!"

Rachel and Samara went at it stuffing their faces with pie for a long time. Rachel kept thinking she was out then found more right beside her. At first Rachel thought she would win this easily because she was starving. But soon, she found herself become full.

She kept going even though it almost hurt to keep eating. But Rachel had to do this for her son.

_This is for Aden_, she kept thinking. _I have to do this. I have to. I can't let Aden down._

Eventually Rachel wasn't eating as fast as she was before, while Samara was eating faster. Bit Rachel kept going. Now Rachel thought that one more bite would make her explode in a combination of guts and pie filling, but still she ate.

After several more minutes of painful chewing and swallowing Rachel finally puked. It was a bittersweet moment. On one hand she didn't feel like she was going to explode anymore. On the other hand she lost. Samara was going to make sure she would win. Rachel felt hopeless and she wanted to burst into tears at how cruel fate could be.

But no she wouldn't give Samara the satisfaction of seeing her cry. When she was back in her den Samara laughed and said, "Things will only get worse. You can't win this. You won't beat me this time."

Samara laughed again and left. "Well we'll see about that," Rachel said to herself. "We'll see."

* * *

I know it's short but I have serious writer's block! A friend gave me this idea! C'mon how long and exciting can a pie eating contest be? Anyways thank you Katie for the idea.


	7. Matching Fun

Okay, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in like two months, but I have SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK! I NEED your REVEIWS and your IDEAS! If I don't get them this story may NEVER finish! EVER!

* * *

Rachel and Samara were in the clearing going over the rules of the next game. "It's a matching game," Samara explained. "We each think of seven things. The first one of us to guess four of them wins. Understand?" Rachel nodded her head yes. She was only half-listening. She was still mentally scolding herself for her defeat yesterday. "Okay you can think of anything but no people, or abstract things like a thought or feeling. You have seven minutes to come up with your things."

Rachel started thinking. Her objects were random things that randomly popped into her head. A knife. A TV. A cursed video tape. A well. A grave. A corpse. Pie. _No dammit! Those things are so frikkin' obvious, Samara could guess them in her sleep._ She quickly changed her things then Samara said, "Time's up! Ready? Let's begin. You can go first because you lost the last game. If you guess correctly you can guess again but if it's incorrect I get to guess. So, what your guess?"

Rachel thought for a moment befor answering, "A horse."

"Wrong. Now it's my turn. Is it a video tape?" Rachel shook her head. Samara had guessed wrong. That was good.

"Ummm...A...a grave?" Samara nodded. Rachel took another guess. "A TV?"

"I'm sorry, that's wrong. Hmm...Pie?" Rachel nodded. Samara was right._ Shit. I should've put more thought into this._ "Another guess. I know... a book." Rachel nodded, again. Samara had only two left before she won. "A bed." Rachel nodded for the third time. "A knife." Rachel shook her head. Samara was wrong! Now it was Rachel's turn.

"Water." Samara nodded. Rachel was right. "A cabin." Samara nodded again. Rachel only needed one more object to guess correctly. "A... house?" Rachel was wrong.

For the next sveral minutes Rachel and Samara took turns guessing. They were always wrong. Then Rachel got another turn. "A... ummm... a fountain."

"You are... correct," Samara said. Rachel had won.

"Next time you won't be so lucky. Celebrate while you can because soon your life will be a living hell."

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Yes I know it was short, but I have writer's block.Please reveiw. This was and idea that came from Emily Sim. So think you. See, I will use your ideas if you review.


	8. A Large Obstacale

Okay first to Michael Jackson's Girl: The reason I didn't use your idea is because it was too much like the first game Hide and Go Die. Thank you.

* * *

When Rachel woke up she was full of self-confidence from yesterday's win over Samara. She almost couldn't wait to see hear again. Almost. When she got downstairs she started cooking a huge breakfast. In the middle of it Samara showed up and led her to the TV.

"Today's game is an obstacale course. We won't be running against each other, though. We will run seperately and the person with the lowest time wins. You can stretch or... whatever. Just tell me when your ready." Rachel nodded vigorously and began to stretch, knowing it would be hard to match times with Samara.

"I'm ready." When she spoke these words the landscape changed drastically. The forest surrounding the well disappeared. Rachel felt the ground shake and ran over to hold the well for support. When she looked down she saw a tunnel leading towards the house. She also saw the barn grow to become 3 stories tall. The house collapsed on itself. Rachel felt her jaw drop at what had just happened. "I said it would be an obstacle course," Samara sneered, as if Rachel was an idiot. "You wanna go first?" All Rachel could do was nod. "Okay you start by jumping into the well. Just follow the path from there. Whenever you're ready."

Rachel took a deep breath and sprinted towards the well. She jumped down and, fortunately, she landed on her feet. She kept going through the strange tunnel. Out of nowhere, a herd of giant badgers ran across the tunnel. Rachel stopped and thought quickly. Either she could wait and lose precious time, or she could weave in and out of the badgers, risking her life as she did so. She chose the second.

Faster than she thought possible, she quickly dodged the incoming badgers. She kept going when parts of the ceiling started to fall. She dodged past these and jumped over huge boulders that seemed bigger than badgers. Then she saw a light, it was growing bigger and brighter. She saw a ladder made of branches (or was it vines?) that she could use to get out. She grabbed one side of the ladder and let go. It felt scaly like a...Were the branches (or vines) moving? Were those eyes? That's when she realized they were snakes!

Ever since she was child, Rachel had an irrational fear of snakes. But now was the time to get over it. She grabbed the foot hold. Good that was a branch (or vine). She grabbed a skake and quickly maneuvered up the ladder. She came in the basement of the Morgan house. Sheclimbed up the stairs but, she couldn't open the door. It was lodged. She was smart enough to know that throwing herself at the door would only cause pain. But still she needed something, the clock was ticking...

That's when she saw it, a pole that was laying on the floor. She could use it as a battering ram. She grabbed and the stumbled forward. It was much heavier than it looked. But she regained her balance and charged at the door. She broke through it with the first try. When she look around she saw fallen timber. For a moment she stared in shock then remembered the house had collapsed. She a path leading to the barn and ran down it.

When she reached the barn and ran inside every thing looked normal. Then she saw Samara's room. It was the same but instead of a ladder there was a rope. Rachel ughed. She had never been able to climb to climb the rope in gym at her high school. Why should she be able to do it now? But she had to try for Aden. She grabbed the rope and, somehow, as if by magic, she climbed the rope to Samara's room.

When she reached the top, she didn't see a way out. She thought for a moment then something clicked. She turned on the TV. She felt that she was falling, spinning around dangerously, and then she landed, hard, on the ground. When she looke up she saw Samara. "5:32:56. My turn."

Rachel stood there waiting then Samara seemed to disappear then reappear over the well. A TV screen appeared in front of Rachel. She watched Samara do the course. It was confusing because rather then running it looked as if she was disappearing then reappearing somewhere else. Rachel already felt the agony of defeat stirring up inside her. She wanted to yell out against Samara, against all things evil, against the world, against God. Why did it have to be her? Why?

When she heard a thump on the ground she was brought back down to earth. "My time was 3:26:55," Samara said with just a hint of braggery in her voice. "You lose."

Rachel was back in front of the TV. She wept.

* * *

People, I ask reviews so as only to improve my writing for you, and I would like as much advice as I can get. Also, I'm in this group, Power of the Pen. Every Thursday we meet after school and learn how to improve our writing becayse not only do we like to write, we go to competitions. So that's why. Well, I'm gonna shut up now because no one reads these things anyway.


	9. Monster Kart

Obviously, I'm updating. I would've updated sooner but I had projects, midterms, all that good stuff. Anyhowever, here is chapter nine!

* * *

It was the next day and Samara was explaining the next game to Rachel. "We'll be racing," the demon girl from hell began, "in go-karts. We each have to do three laps around the track. Oh, and we have time bombs connected to the cars which can only be disabled by finishing the course. So pick your car and let's get started."

Rachel turned and saw several go-karts. She picked one that was purple with pink hearts all over it. Samara's was black with red stripes and... were those horns? They got into their karts. A little dark angel appeared. "Ready. Set. GO!!!" it shrieked. The karts sped off.

Samara immediately took the lead. Rachel thought the course was very normal looking when, all of a sudden, several geysers shot of the ground. Rachel quickly swerved around them. Then several trees suddenly came to life and tried to grab Rachel's kart. Then, huge pillars sprang out of the ground. Rachel was now caught up with Samara. Then, up in front she could see lots of little spikes come out of the ground. There was a little safe zone but only one kart could fit through. Rachel looked at Samara. She wasn't getting any slower. Rachel let up on the accelerator. Smara got in front again.

It was now the second lap. There were walls around the tracks that shot flames. Rachel knew that the time bomb under her car would explode if the flames got too near. And that would be the end of that. But the flames came up behind her too late, and the flames died out in front of her. When the walls disappeared there was a thick jungle around her. The path disappeared. She swerved around the trees in a desperate attempt to catch up with Samara. Rachel could see the path up in front of her. She was almost there when...

She was plunged underwater. She was surrounded in it , yet she could breathe. _Sorry Samara_, Rachel thought, _but psychological warfare won't work on me. She was probably trying to trick me into thinking that I was drown- WHOA! _She saw a huge shadow pass on the side of her. Then in front of her she saw a shark. But Rachel suddenly got an idea. She quickly grabbed one of the many fish around her. Then she passed around the shark. The shark, smelling prey, got very excited. It got close to Rachel and she grabbed its fin. The shark was pulling her along faster. The seascape around her was a blur. She let go of the shark and was on land again.

Samara was only a few feet in front of her. She was almost there.

It was her third and final lap. Little buttons appeared on the dashboard of Rachel's kart. She pushed one. A grappling hook sprang out, catching hold of Samara's kart.She was now closer than ever. She was in the lead. She pressed another button. A giant banana peel shot out. She pushed another and activated the turbo. She was flying ahead, breaking the sound barrier. She could win, she could...

Her kart shook. She looked behind her. Samara was shooting at her with a giant bazooka. Rachel swerved as another missle came flying at her. Then Samara pushed a button. Her kart began to grow. It was quintupled in size. It was now a giant monster truck. She charged forward. She passed Rachel easily. Rachel hit a button. She activated some sort of super laser. She was trying to lock on to Samara. She had it. She hit the button.

Samara passed the finish line. Rachel's kart exploded in an inferno of fiery doom. She was on the living room floor. Now they were tied. She cried before leaving for work.

* * *

I'd like to thank Michael Jackson's Girl for this idea. I promise to update soon. I know how I want it to end. I just have to write it all down. Thanks for reading please come again! P.S. JUst because I don't need ideas doesn't mean you shouldn't reveiw!


	10. Board? Part 1

Okay, okay. I've finally updated. I have reasons for taking so long. First, I only got one review, and was a little ticked. Second, my teachers have gone into a homework-giving palooza. Anyhowever, I give you chapter ten:

* * *

Rachel's heart thumped in her chest, so loudly she thought Aden would wake up. She had gotten no sleep. They were tied. If she lost it was...game over.

She went down to her den really early. She turned on the TV, counting the minutes to pass the time. Everything that could go wrong was passing through her mind. Everything Samara could do to her. She was more frightened, more anxious, more...

"Hello," said a deep, angry voice next to her. She jumped. She was so immerced in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed herself slip into Samara's sick world. "Are you ready for the last game?" Rachel nodded feebly, even though she wasn't. "Good." A wicked grin spread across Samara's face. "Today's game is quite simple really. Just a board game."

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel asked. "All you could come up with was a board game?"

"With a twist of course," Samara replied. Right after the words left her lips, the world around Rachel got bigger. Or, was she getting smaller? "We are the pieces of this board game," Samara continued. "The only rule is: There are no rules. Of course, we do have some dice." Two large dice fell on onto the board, causing it to quake. "After every turn, we pick up a card." A pile of cards then fell, causing the board to quake once again, and causing Rachel to roll over. "Hope you survive," Samara said in a voice that made it quite clear she hoped Rachel wouldn't survive.

The humongous dice then rolled, and Samara slid forward several spaces. "Now for a card." The card on top of the pile went into the air. Rachel craned her neck to read it. "I don't care," it read. Samara moved ahead a couple of spaces. The die rolled forward once again.

Rachel felt herself slide across the board, against her will. She stopped several spaces ahead of Samara. A card once again flew into the air. "I don't like you," said the words sprawled across it. Rachel moved back one space ahead of start.

The game preceded much in the same way, Samara recieving many "I don't care"'s and "Whatever"'s, Rachel getting many, "I don't like you"'s and "Let your opponent decide"'s. All in all Samara's game was pretty boring. The board didn't have any detail, just large squares for spaces, the cards, and the dice.

Rachel landed just one space behind Samara, and looked up at her card. "Getting bored? How about things get more exciting?" Rachel read. Then, the board changed. A thick jungle grew, and Rachel thought she heard the sound of a river. Tall mountains sprang up, and and several large animals could be heard in the distance. The dice and cards could no longer be seen, so it seemed like Samara slid ahead of her own acccord.

The next card read: "Sometomes, your opponents can be quite bothersome. Wouldn't be better if they all just dropped dead?" The floor beneath Rachel's feet opened up. She fell in. Tears began to stream down her face, or rather up at the speed she was going. "I'm going to lose," she said to herelf, "and I only moved forward five spaces." It wasn't fair.Samara controlled everything. If only she could change the rules, but...but she could. Hadn't Samara said that there weren't any rules? Rachel's hand slid into her pocket.

She pulled out a deck of cards. She took one off the top, and read it. "You're all wet. It's supposed to be funny." Rachel fell into a calm lake. She kicked to the surface for some fresh air. She climbed out, and realized her clothes were dry. She tried to get a bearing of her surroundings. She was in the forest, but almost out, or near the entrance. It was impossible to tell.

"Looks like you've figured it out," said a cool voice behind her. Rachel spun around to see no other than Samara. "Here I thought all I had to do was walk to the finish line."

"I refuse to lose to you!"

"Please, it doesn't matter. It's a race now. The dice were a bit cliche. However, the cards still get their own say in things." At this Samara pointed up. A card was floating in the air. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this," the card read, "but, animals get hungry too sometimes." A large cat jumped out of the thicket behind Rachel. "Bye!" Samara called and raced away, as another jungle cat stalked out of some tall bushes in front of Rachel. She looked for a way out, but there was none. Several other things had appeared, like giant spiders, and lots of snakes. Rachel backed away impulsively, and tripped.

She put her arm up to protect herself, but nothing happened. She looked at the ground. A single white card was on the grassy floor. "A change of scenery can be nice." Rachel got up and looked at her new surroundings. She was on a mountain, but near the bottom, on the same side as the jungle. Samara couldn't be found anywhere, so Rachel was either in fornt of or behind her. She turned around and began to climb.

What seemed like hours later she had made little progress. She didn't think she could get over this mountain quickly. She was high enough for it to be cold, and harder to breathe. She was behind Samara, that much was clear now. Perhaps it would be better to just wait to lose.

Rachel jumped up. It was later. A couple hours later. There was no way she could win. She had blown it. She looked up to try to guess the time, but a card was in her way. "Sleepy? How 'bout a blanket of snow?" A dull roar met Rachel's ears. It was far off, but getting closer. She looked up. It was an avalanche! She desperately searched for some way out, but to no avail. She needed a card, anything, to help her.

"You know, the darkness can be friendly," Samara said, jumping down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was really far ahead, so I went back to see where you were. You should be pondering what I just said though."

"I'm afraid I can't trust you."

"Fine," Samara sighed, and began strolling farther down the ledge.Rachel began to follow, in spite of herself. The curiosity was just too great. She followed Samara quietly, trying to find out where she was going. She slid along the ledge, careful not to fall. She turned her head to look at Samara, but she was gone. Rachel continued to sidle, assuming that she had just gone further ahead. She took a step and fell back.

She was in a dark cave. The snow fell, and covered the entrance. Rachel remembered Samara's words. "The darkness could be friendly." Rachel decided to stumble along, she knew if she stopped, she would die. She had to win.

* * *

Yes, this is a two-part game. Review!


	11. Board? Part 2

I'm updating. Just read.

* * *

Rachel sat down, leaning against the smooth wall of the cave. She had been stumbling along for hours and hours, but it seemed like she had gone nowhere. _Maybe I haven't moved_, she thought, _maybe the walls are constantly changing. _She sighed, knowing that wasn't the case. It was deathly quiet in the cave, and any sound could be heard from a quite a distance. Like the one she was hearing now...

She jumped in surprise. Why hadn't she noticed before? A sound not unlike the pitter-patter of feet moving quickly across a hard floor. Was there someone in here with her? Rachel got up, as quietly as possible, and searched for the source of the sound.

It was getting further and further away, but there was more light now. There was an exit nearby. It was getting brighter, stronger, she was almost there.

The light blinded her, reflecting off the glass-like surface of the icy snow. Rachel blinked a couple times and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Congrats," Samara said, and jumped down in front of Rachel. "I really didn't expect you to get out alive. But it's okay. I can get rid of you now."

"What? You can't kill me. Don't you need me?"

"Yes, but if I kill you, you won't die, but you will lose the game. Sorry. You lose." Samara jumped at Rachel, turining their bodies so Rachel's back was to the edge of the cliff they were standing on. Samara pushed, Rachel moving frward with all her might, but to no avail. "You're journey ends here." Samara punched Rachel in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Tears began flowing from her face. Samara then grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and pushed her over the edge.

"Aden," Rachel whispered. "I'm sorry." A single card fell from Rachel's pocket. Rachel felt herself hit a something, something soft, like a cushion of air. She opened her eyes, which had been closed because of the sting of tears. Everything seemed different, there was more light, but it didn't blind like light from the sun. It was warm. It was kind. It was just...good.

Rachel landed on the ground, tall grass brushing against her legs. A slight breeze blew and the grass moved with it, in such a way that the scene was quite magical. "Why I am here?" The card fell down, into a small patch of dirt. "Of course," Rachel mumbled. "The cards..."

_She can't hear us when we're asleep. _"What was that?" _She can't hear us..._ "Am I...dreaming, then?" _Don't try to wake up. Listen to me. Find the finish line. She can't keep up with you when you're in _your _dream. _"That voice. It's familiar. It's...

"Aden?"

_Yes, Rachel?_

"Oh, Aden. Don't worry. We're almost done." Rachel continued through the field, knowing that now she had a chance to win. Her heart beat faster, her hands shook. But she wasn't nervous, she was excited. She never grew tired, though she was running long miles, swimming against currents, and even moving in a quick, jumpy way to avoid falling into a chasm miles deep. She could see the finish line. She was almost there...

The air around her shook, like it was being disturbed by something, distorted by something... The light began to retreat. Everything was normal. She had woken up, and next to her was...

"Samara!" Rachel gasped.

"You," Samara snarled. " I knew you were alive. I should've done a better job. I'm going to finish you off right this time!" Once again, she jumped at Rachel, knocking her into the hard packed earth. She dove down, and began punching, kicking, piching, biting, anything to inflict pain. Rachel fought back, but Samara was too powerful. Rachel rolled over and heard a strange sound. She looked behind her and saw a long knife sticking out of the ground.

Rachel quickly got up to get away from Samara, but Samara was quick. She pulled out the knife, and lunged at Rachel. Their quick movements made a strange dance of stabbing, jabbing, thrusting, swinging, dodging, ducking, and diving. Then, Samra made a move as if to appear that were going to decapitate Rachel. Rachel prepared herself for the attack, but Samara moved quickly and stabbed Rachel in the stomach.

Rachel coughed and watched in horror as blood from her lips to the ground. She pulled out the blade, and pressed her hand over the wound, feeling the sticky crimson tears flow through her fingers. She took a step back, and...

Crossed the finish line. She had won.

* * *

Okay, all the games are done, but there is still more to this story. Don't worry, only about two or three more chapters. I'm sorry if this has any spelling or grammatical errors. You can tell me in areview if you want, and I'll try to fix it. Thanks for reading!


	12. Someone to Love Her

This story is almost over! I plan on making two more chapters (including this one). Now things may start getting a little confusing; tell me if you're confused and I'll try to explain it. Actually, I lied, this might be the last chapter, I don't know. I guess we'll both figure it out...

* * *

"I...I won?" Rachel looked around, everything was normal--well normal for the messed up Samara-world. The board game was normal sized, or Rachel was (she still didn't know if she had shrunk, or if the game had grown). She pulled her hand away from her stomach, there was no blood. She got up and walked over to the well. "Aden?" she called down.

"Rachel! Can you help me? I can't reach the top!"

"Of course." Rachel lowered part of her body over the well. She grabbed Aden's hand and pulled him up. As soon as he was out of the well, she embraced with him with a warm hug. "I've been so worried about you. I'm glad you're finally safe."

"I wouldn't count on that," Samara said coolly as she rose up from the ground. "I refuse to let you win! You're nothing! I'll make you pay dearly for defying me!" She rose her hand to her face, and parted her hair. Rachel had never seen Samara without the hair covering her face, and she was pretty sure she never wanted to again.

Her skin was a bluish-gray, like the rest of her body (she was, after all, dead). Her jaw hung quite loosely, as if it were unhinged. Her eyes were dark holes, empty of light, a pit of black hatred. "I'll make you pay. I'll make...all of them...all of them will pay!" Samara began to hover off the ground. Fire shot out of her eye sockets, a blade materialized in her hand. "ALL OF THEM WILL PAY!!!"

Rachel watched in horror as the girl began to stumble toward her. She wanted to run, but felt her feet rooted to the spot.

"Rachel," Aden said quietly, "don't forget. We have a plan, remember?" Rachel tried to think, but fear and panic were taking over her body. "She can't hear us... when we sleep." That was it! The plan they made, that one night, only a couple days before, but it seemed so long ago...

"C'mon," Rachel said. She had remembered. She grabbed Aden's hand they began to run in no particular direction, they just needed a way out. She could hear footsteps following behind her, and began to run faster. They reached the edge of a cliff, water rushing below. "How will we know where we'll come out?"

"I've thought of that, just think of where you need to be." Rachel nodded her head and began concentrating. The footsteps were getting closer.

"I've found you!" Samara called, but no one was there. She heard a splash. They were gone.

(FLASHBACK)

_I have a plan. A lot of it depends on luck, though._

_Well, it's better than no plan at all._

_Okay, here it is. Well, first you need to win._

_I'll try to do that._

_Then we need to get back to Oregon._

_What for?_

_That's where the well is. We need to get there._

_How will we know what to do? Where to go?_

_I'll think of that later..._

(END FLASHBACK)

Rachel and Aden stumbled out of the TV. Rachel looked around. The table, the couch, it all seemed familiar. It was the cabin back in Oregon. Everything had been fixed, though. The floor above the well, anyway. It had obviously been re-opened.

"I'll go find an axe, or something," Rachel said. She began to walk out the door.

"Wait, let me come."

"Why?"

"She's found us." The TV had flickered on, and Samara stood in front the well more enraged than ever. She beagan slowly walking forward.

"Don't worry Rachel, you don't need to find an axe. I have one for you right here!" She swung an axe, which she had been holding in her hand, and it moved right through the screen. It landed on the floor in front of Aden. Samara herself began to climb out of the TV.

Aden moved back towards Rachel, pretending to be frightened. "Rachel, she's weaker here." Samara picked up the axe and ran at Rachel. She swung, but the power with which she swung the thing slowed her down, and Rachel moved out of the way just in time. This angered Samara further, and the power with which she swung the axe destroyed much of the small room. However, Samara failed to notice Aden climb onto the table (still intact, unlike the couch and much of the floor and wall) and jumped on her back.

He hung on tightly to her, knowing she couldn't suffocate, but she dropped the axe. Rachel picked up the axe and Aden jumped down. The plan was running along quite smoothly.

(FLASHBACK)

_I'll think of that later. Next--_

_Aden?_

_What?_

_Why is she still here? Why...How did she find us again? I trapped her in the well--_

_Where?_

_What?_

_In our world, or...?_

_No, in her TV world. Why?_

_That's why. She was in her world. In her world--_

_She controls everything._

_That's why we need her trapped elsewhere. _

_You mean in a real--_

_Yes._

(END FLASHBACK)

Rachel began pounding away at the floor; attempting to break the floor boards apart. Luckily, Samara had done a pretty good job of pulverizing them already.

"Rachel, look out!" Aden yelled. Rachel turned and saw Samara rushing at her. She jumped back, and watched as Samara thrust her arm into the TV. When she pulled it out, a sledgehammer was in her hand.

"I'm not done with you yet!!!" she shouted, and brought the hammer down, breaking apart the floorboards. Rachel swung the axe, but Samara grabbed it and broke it into two pieces. She then brought the hammer above her head. Rachel took a step back and fell through the boards. She could see the well. Samara broke the floor in another spot and jumped down. "It's only fitting that I kill you in the place I was MURDERED!!!" she yelled.

Rachel got up, and ran towards the well. Samara swung the hammer and missed the well by about two inches. Rachel removed the stone cover, and ran behind Samara. She hit her on the head with the cover. Samara stumbled forward a bit, lost her balance, and leaned against the well. She dropped the hammer, but stayed on the ground.

"So. Now even you want to get rid of me. I just wanted to get rid of him, your son, so you'd except me. But now, even you hate me. Everyone...everyone hates me...why? What did I do? Why?" Samara slumped against the well, moved her hair back in front of her face, and began to talk to herself again. "If I want to rid the world of bad people...the people...people that, that...hate me, despise me, detest me, then I...I need to...need to kill...EVERYONE!" She looked up, and parted her hair slightly, showing the blank eye socket. Then something began to appear, to shape itself. It was an eye, and as Rachel looked she saw that it was an eye that was filled with hate, but it was also afraid, afraid of being alone.

She lunged at Rachel, but Rachel moved and hit her onto the ground.

_So, all she wanted..._

Samara got up and tears began to flow down her face. "Why...does everyone...even you?"

_...was someone, just one person to..._

Rachel pushed Samara with all her might, and she stumbled back, flipping over the well.

_...one person who loved her. _

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. She looked down, and for a small fraction of a second, quicker than the blink of an eye, thought she saw a scared little girl, before she turned back to normal. After she heard the splash, she put the cover back over the well. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Rachel went to visit the owner of the campground, whom she trusted, and told him her story. He tore down the cabin, and fenced off the well, to protect people from meeting Samara again.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Aden were in a plane on their way back to San Francisco. "Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Why did she hate us? Why did she try so hard to kill us?"

Rachel paused for a moment before answering. "Well... She didn't hate us. She just wanted someone to love her, and she didn't know how else to get love, so she tried to scare us into loving her."

"Hmm..." Aden seemed to ponder something for a moment before saying: "So she made the tape to kill people that didn't love her?"

"Perhaps."

"Maybe she was waiting for someone to save her the whole time. Someone like you to find her, and save her. Someone who loved her."

"But I didn't love her. No one does."

"I'm sure somebody does. She doesn't even know her own past, why her mom killed her, or any of those dark secrets."

"It's too late now."

"Maybe not. She'll never rest until she finds her person. She won't leave this place until she finds someone to love her."

* * *

It's done!!! I know this was confusing, so just say that you didn't get it in a review, and I'll do my best to explain. I didn't plan the ending to be like this, but it fit. I might make a sequel, but not until I write something in another category, and not unless enough people beg me for one. Well, I thank everyone for reading this, and I'll tell you now that my new story won't be up for a couple months, so don't look for one until July. I'm done now, you can read something else, but first you have to review!! Bye!!!


End file.
